The Thin Purple Line
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Seven gives Beverly her present. Deanna has some serious issues with it.


Present

Present

"So did you find anything interesting in the shop?" Beverly asks Seven. Seven smiles.

"I did. I found a gift for you."

"You really need to stop getting me things."

"Social nicety?"

Beverly laughs. "Yes. You can give me the gift. But this is the last one. OK?"

"Ok."

Will turns to Deanna. "So I don't need to get you gifts now?"

"Oh no," Deanna says with a smile, "I expect lots of gifts if you wish to continue with this new arrangement of ours."

"Right. I'm thinking…" He deftly dodges another elbow aimed at his midsection.

Seven pulls a thin silver chain out of her bag and lays it in Beverly's hand.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" she gushes.

"You like it?"

"I do. It's very unusual the way it shines. It looks like its glowing."

Seven nods. "It is made of triunanium."

"I've never heard of it?"

"I have," Will says. "It's very rare. I can't believe you found it."

"The store is owned by a Ferengi. He alleges that he deals only in rare elements but I found the majority of his wares to be common and overpriced. When I threatened him with exposure, he showed me this."

"It must have cost a fortune," Deanna says as she leans in to examine it.

"Money is irrelevant."

Everyone looks at her and she clarifies. "I have a great many credits. I rarely have a need to purchase items."

Beverly nods, happy to know that Seven didn't threaten the Ferengi store owner with anything else.

"There is more," Seven says. "Triunanium has unique properties when it touches human skin." She pushes the chain on Beverly's hand to show a deep fuscia line across her palm. "Every human's unique chemistry produces a different color. Yours is very pleasing."

"I like it too," Beverly says as she leans in to give Seven a quick kiss.

"How long does the mark last?" Deanna asks.

"Several days I believe. I would be honored if you would wear this Beverly. It will remind you of the time we have spent together."

"I would love to." Beverly says with a smile, ignoring the disapproving sound Deanna makes.

She turns and lifts up her hair for Seven to place the chain around her neck. Deanna glares at her, her head shaking slowly. Beverly turns back to Seven.

"I love it Seven. I really do. I will wear it under my uniform every day." Seven looks so pleased Beverly can't help but kiss her again. Deanna turns her glare on Will who gets the message right away.

"Um Seven, why don't you and I go see your Ferengi friend. Let the girls here talk for a minute. Maybe he'll have another piece that Deanna would like."

Deanna watches them leave then turns to talk. Beverly beats her to it.

"I know what you're going to say!"

"Do you? Beverly! She's marking you!"

"It's not like that!"

"Really? What is it like then?"

"It's just a gift."

"A gift that leaves a semi-permanent reminder on your skin!"

"And how would she have known that she would even find that here? Maybe it is just something she thought I would like."

"I don't know Beverly. Maybe if it was just by itself. But everything together? It just seems too convenient. She's been playing you since the beginning."

"And what about that? Did you sense that from her?"

"No," Deanna admits. "I didn't sense anything at all from her. It's like trying to read a Borg. No emotion at all."

"Well, that makes sense. She keeps everything very much under control. But trust me, there is plenty of emotion there."

"I know. That's the other thing. She feels like a Borg but there's an undercurrent that I can't quite understand. It's very intense. Like a river that's just waiting for a crack in the rock and then it will explode to the surface."

"So she needs to let off some of the pressure. Maybe this is all good for her. That she's showing her emotion."

"Except I can't tell if it's love or hate that she's feeling. Whatever it is, it's all aimed at you. You need to be careful."

Beverly sighs. "Fine. Point taken. You forget though, I'm the one who came on to her in the first place."

"Really?" Deanna asks. "Let's look at that shall we?" Beverly sighs again. She's going to have to let Deanna say her peace.

"How many women have you been attracted to before Seven?"

"I don't know?"

"Any?"

"I said I don't know. I never thought about it before."

"What about Odan?"

"That was different! That was about him being in three different bodies in three days. It had nothing to do with gender." Deanna raises an eyebrow. "Ok. Fine. It had a bit to do with gender. But mostly about the not knowing what she would look like the next time. It was different with Seven. And I really was the one who asked her."

"But why was she there in the first place?" Beverly starts to speak but Deanna cuts her off. "She's already admitted she knew all about you before you met. She had all of the Captain's memories, including how he felt about you, maybe even the things he dreamed about. She went there specifically to meet you. She brought up sex. She put the idea in your mind. She set the scene. Making you believe it was all your idea just makes it more legitimate in your head."

"It is legitimate Deanna. I am a willing participant. Very willing! I'm having the time of my life. She really is incredible."

"So I've heard," Deanna says dryly.

"You're just jealous!" Beverly says it with a laugh but neither of them think any of this is funny.

"No Bev. I'm worried." She picks up Beverly's hand and turns it over so they can both see the purple line running across it. "I don't suppose you would listen if I said not to have sex with her again this weekend?"

"Not a chance!"

"Fine. Have your fun. We leave in two days. Don't do anything impulsive. We can talk again after you get some separation. Just please be careful. I don't trust her."

Beverly has more to say in response but it's just then that Will and Seven return. Deanna turns to them with a big smile, as if nothing at all had just happened.

"Mission successful?"

"He chose you a very nice gift. My Ferengi 'friend' was very accommodating."

"Good." Deanna smiles. "Now who's in the mood for some chocolate ice cream?"


End file.
